Inluso en el infierno, hay amor
by KumikoSparda
Summary: Tres chicos nacen y crecen y se enamoran en lo que se podria llamar el infierno...una ciudad repleta de demonios con ganas de sangre... Mientras un joven medio demonio busca a alguien...a la persona que podria ser su razon para vivir..Pesimo summary Entr


****¿Me dejan un rw ;)?**  
><strong>

**Hi! Bueno…me e decidido a hacer este fic…tendra como historia central el Sasuhina claro…ademas de la historia de Dante...**

**Pero tambien otras inventadas por mi…y por quien me diga que quiere salir, porque en serio…Pidanlo…lo hice para eso…Me envian un rw o un correo…me dicen como quieren salir, no se..de pareja de algun personaje…o como un enemigo…o un aliado…bueno da igual, mientras no se de la trama principal…**

**Les agradacere mucho su ayuda!**

**Y bueno ya les dije que intentare mejorar en mi calidad…se que solo llevo 2 fics…pero que quieren…tambien hago flahs y doujin Sasuhina en youtube…y la gente tambien me demanda…y recien abri un Sasuhina/narusaku fc en facebook…aunque nadie se mete…normal no le hago ni caso…pero lo demas lo intento con ilusión, por supuesto!**

**Naruto no me pertence, ¿Ok? Ya se que creian que si…pero que se le va a hacer..**

**Universe alternative…**

**See you!**

_Bienvenido, joven…_

_Veo que tu también has venido…para escuchar esta historia…_

_Bien…porque te estaba esperando…_

_¿Qué quien soy? Nadie, solo un viejo-cuentacuentos…sin importancia ni valor…_

_Pero ven, acércate te contare una historia…_

_Sobre un amor imposible…_

_Sobre una lucha que se creía perdida…_

_Y nuestro mundo es tal y como lo conocemos gracias al valor de unos jóvenes al que todo el mundo llamo "traidores"…_

_¿Estas preparado?_

_Bien porque voy a comenzar…¿por donde empezar….? Bien si…empecemos presentando a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas…_

Un muchacho y dos mujeres corren sin parar…

Corren por las ruinas de lo que un día fue la ciudad mas esplendida del Imperio de Japón…antes de que los demonios surgieran a la superficie…abandonaran el inframundo en el subsuelo…y destruyesen todo cuanto hay a su paso…

Corren y corren, desesperado por llegar al único sitio que se podía llamar "seguro" en ese momento…la torre del Hokague…la torre interminable donde se refugiaban las familias sobrevivientes…que es un su momento fue un símbolo del orgullo de la cuidad…ahora medio derrumbada solo era una sombra de lo que fue.

Las mujeres y el muchacho corren…ahí muchos peligros y mas sin protección alguna…si algún soldado de los "Caidos" o algún demonio se les ponía en mitad del camino…Habia muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir…

¿Entoces por que habían salido?

Para buscar alimento…

Para alimentar a sus hijos, que los aguardaban en la torre, excepto el mayor..que no quería dejarlas solas…

Habían conseguido un buen botin…comida para una semana y algunos medicamentos…

Corrían sin parar…pero…

Un silencio inquietante…un gota de agua que cae a lo que queda de un neumatico…

_!Mama! ¡Señora Hyuga , corran!

_!Itachi, no!

Pero ya era tarde…el demonio salio con su guadaña de entre las sombras…era un "sin cara"…un ser horrible…como todos los de su especie…que llevaba una mascara de teatro griego, muy macabra…para ocultar lo que habia, o mejor dicho lo que no habia debajo de ella…

Estos seres, no se dedicaban a cazar para alimentarse…sino que llevaban las presas a demonios mayores…y esto les proporcionaban su "sustento"…

Itachi lo tenia claro…el demonio seria muy rapido…si no lo entretenia…iria a por las mujeres…sobre todo a por la señora hyuga…que estaba embarazada…

El muchacho tenia una habilidad…puesto que no era un humano cualquiera…

Tenia una posibildad…y tenia que usarla a su favor…espero a que la bestia se le acercara tanto como para poder oler su fetido aroma a putrefacto…y…extiendo su mano…

¡PUM! Una bola de fuego fulmino al "sin cara"…

Ambas mujeres observaron la escena, impotentes ante lo que acababan de presenciar…

La pobre Hyuga estaba atónita, al igual que Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Itachi…pero algo…una voz en su interior de dijo…que no te extrañe…es hijo de _ese hombre_…

_!Itachi, vamos, debemos regrasar!

_!Hi¡

Lo que no sabian es que alguien habia visto aquella escena…y que ya tenia planes para el…

Llegan a la torre…

_¿Niños?

Nadie acude a su llamada…y un miedo les recorre el cuerpo…

_Mama, Hikari-sama, Estan aquí.

Tranquilizadas, ambas observan con ternura la escena…

Dos niños y una niña, de 5 años, durmiendo juntos, cogidos muy fuerte de la manita…

Sonríen con complicidad…Aun queda algo bueno en el mundo…la inocencia de los niños nada ni nadie la podra matar…

_Abre los ojos Hinata…

_ Sasuke, cielo despierta…

_Naruto-baka…te pateare si no te levantas…( **Itachi no seria un buen padre…)**

Los niños fueron despertados por sus respectivas madres y por Itachi…aunque verdaderamente ambas sentían todos los niños como sus hijos…incluida la pequeña que no habia nacido…

Los niños abrazaron, entusiasmados a sus madres, Incluido Naruto que abrazo a ambas mujeres y estas le mostraron el "botin".

_Niños comed, llebais casi dos semanas sin comer apenas nada…que no fuese…repulsivo…

Los tres niños comian sonrientes, Itachi les contó como habían conseguido la comida, y un par de ojos negros, otro par de ojos blancos, y finalemte un par de ojos azulados, lo observaban y escuchaban con admiración…

Mientras tanto, Mikoto y Hikari también hablaban de lo sucedido…preocupadas…

_Ese remolino de fuego…Mikoto…tu hijo es…tu ya sabes…

_Si, Hikari…pero…no puedo hacer nada…mas que interntar ocultarlo…si alguno del escuadrón Helios lo ve…se lo llebara…

_Tranquila…Minato volverá pronto…el nos protegera…

Hikari abrazo a su amiga…para que no llorase…ambas se abrazaron…

_!Y entonces PUM! Y ese monstruo quedo echo cenizas…!fue algo genial…

_Wow…Itachi-san…eres increible…

El muchacho sonrio ante el comentario de la dulce ojiblanca.

_!Hermano, y quiero ser como tu y hacer fuego! ¡Podria proteger a mi Hinata!

_¿¡Tu Hinata! ¡Hina-chan es mia¡!Me quiere mas a mi¡ ¡Yo la protegeré!

_! Te mato usuratonkachi!

Y asi, el moreno se lanzo al rubio, y comenzaron a tirarse de los mofletes…Itachi solto un suspiro, los agarro a ambos de la camiseta, por la espalda, y los levanto en el aire, y aun asi movían sus brazos intentado pegarse…

_Niños…si ya han acabado váyanse a dormir…

_Pero mama….Hinata y yo ya hemos dormido….

_¿Y yo que? ¡Tambien e dormido mucho! Dijo Naruto, poniendo sus ojitos mas tiernos.

_No me pongas esa carita de cordero degollado…es posible que no puedas dormir en un par de dias…

_!Eso si que no, dattebayo!

Todos se fueron a dormir, Naruto con su gorrito foca…Mikoto convenció a Hikari para quese comeria parta de su ración…tenia que pensar en el bebè…

_¿Que haremos? Si ya es difícil de cuidar de ellos…un bebe tan pequeño…

_No te preocupes…mientras estemos juntos lo lograremos….

Cierran la puerta…y se acuestan junto a sus pequeños…

Mañana, sera otro dia…

En otra parte de la ciudad, un muchacho , de pelo blanco,chaqueta roja, actitud descarada y 2 pistolas cuyos nombres conoce medio mundo…

Camina con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aburrido.

Nadie le espera, no tiene a nadie, ni por quien preocuparse ni que se preocupe de él…

Acaricia el enorme rubí que prende del medallón de oro que tiene, recuerdo de su madre…

¿Su meta en la vida?

No estaba clara…de momento…matar a su hermano gemelo…

Lo acaricia, sumido en sus recuerdos y de pronto el medallón se abre, un foto cae al suelo…

Sorprendido la recoge y la mira…Es una foto muy descolorida…aparece su padre…con un bebe en brazos…un bebe con…¿orejas de gato?...

En el reverso habia lgo escrito..demasiado borroso…

**Es tu herman pequen…Busca…**

El muchacho no entiende nada…se guarda la foto…y marcha hacia su local…matando a un "par de demonios"…por el camino…

_Bueno, creo que ya tengo algo que hacer…aunque no tengo ni jodida idea de donde buscar…

Y asi, Dante Sparda, comienza su busqueda…bueno, primero se emborracha, se come una pizza y duerme 13 horas…pero la comienza…

Por ultimo…

Muy cerca de la familia Uchiha-Hyuga, una pareja busca refugio en la noche…

_Kai-kun…no veo nada…tengo miedo…

_ Tranquila Rika….ya llegamos…!mira alli! ¿No ves esa torre? Vamos hacia alli…

_!Pero si hay gente¡ Mira cuantos niños Kai…

_Ya veo…sera mejor no molestarlos Rika..

Hikary Hyuga, asustada, habia activado su byuakan, y habia descubierto a los "intrusos"…

Cuando se les acerco…sientieron algo de miedo de ser echados, pero el rostro amable y la sonrisa dulce de la mujer hizo que se les desvaneciese cualquier miedo…

_Podeis quedaos aquí…por supuesto, contra mas gente, mejor…

_¿En serio? ¿Qué te parece Rika?

_Por mi, perfecto, nosotros también tenemos comida, pero veo que estáis bien servidos…

_¿Como os llamais?

_Kai y Rika Hiwatari.

_¿Sois hermanos, o primos?

Ellos se miran melosamente y responden al unisiono:

_!Estamos casados!

_Tan jovenes...vaya...

_¿Vive aquí mas gente?

_Si, nuestro amigo, un hombre llamado Minato…ha ido a una de las villas ocultas, para conseguir medicamentos y utensilios especiales para mi…para el momento del parto…

_¡Pero si las villas son un criadero de demonios, no sobrevivira¡

_Lo hara, el siempre sale victorioso…y ahora descansad… no se sabe, puede que ellos vengan…

_Y asi, es, como de alguna forma…todo comenzo…pero no tengáis prisa…descansad y volved mañana…yo estare aquí...por siempre…_

**Continue...**

**¿Dejaran rw? Si no lo hacen Dante los matara a todos jejeje...**


End file.
